


[podfic] albedo

by seventeencrows



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Podfic, Triptych, post-hephaestus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeencrows/pseuds/seventeencrows
Summary: al·be·doNOUN"the proportion of light reflected from a planet or a moon"that light in your eyes when you look at me, that light in my heart when you hold me close and promise we'll be okay





	[podfic] albedo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [albedo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180946) by [badskeletonpuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns). 



> i felt like i needed to preface this with an apology, honestly, because i can only hope it lives up to even half of the original story's sheer talent

part i: [here](https://soundcloud.com/rahayn/lovelace) (please listen with both headphones)

part ii: [here](http://www.soundcloud.com/rahayn/eiffel)

part iii: [here](http://www.soundcloud.com/rahayn/minkowski)

(music in this podfic was passacaglia by biber, arabesque no. 1 & 2 by debussy, and cello suite no. 1 by bach)


End file.
